In a construction environment, it is often desirous for aesthetic and functional purpose to protect an underlying bare surface, such as a wall or floor, from dirt, grime, grease, bacteria, animals, and any other deleterious elements. For example, in a commercial environment such as a; restaurant, cafeteria, food stand, etc., finishing items are generally installed over a bare surface to create a finished or working surface. Generally, such finishing items cover and treat bare surfaces using various wall board, sheet rock, plaster, backsplashes, tile, wallpaper, carpeting, wood, paneling, vinyl, etc.
With the installation of these finishing items, it is typical to install construction trim elements, like baseboards, crown molding, wainscoting, etc., to cover or seal a transition from one finishing item to the other. Such construction trim elements have inherent flaws that allow or promote the above mentioned deleterious elements. For example, almost all of these construction trim elements are installed using nails, staples, glues, caulks and the like that are ineffective to completely seal the finishing items. Moreover, such trim elements may degrade, peel, warp, etc., by using standard securing techniques. What is needed is a construction trim element that can operate to seal and/or operate as a transition from one surface finishing item to another, and prevent any of the fore mentioned deleterious materials from contacting the underlying base surfaces.